godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Hive
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =Hive |dt =Hive |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =9 |director =Sam Liu |writer =Marv Wolfman |aired =11/21/1998 }} Hive is the ninth episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode opens with a group of thieves attempting to loot a recently evacuated hotel, but they are quickly deterred by some vines which attack them, causing them to retreat. After the show's opening, H.E.A.T. is shown to have been asked to investigate the island where the hotel was, but their dinghy capsizes before they reach the shore. It is soon revealed to the audience by Elsie Chapman that the island was once a secret nuclear test site. Randy Hernandez and Nick Tatopoulos stay on the beach to repair their boat while Chapman, Monique Dupre, and Mendel Craven venture into the jungle. Chapman notices that the eruption should have wiped out the plant life, but it all seemed to be thriving. Elsie then decides to stay behind to take samples of the plants, and agrees to meet up with Dupre and Craven at the hotel. Meanwhile, Tatopoulos and Hernandez have fixed the dinghy to get the group back to the H.E.A.T. Seeker, but the volcano begins to make noise, and they try to summon the group back to the beach, but all three of them have been attacked by vines. Randy and Nick go into the jungle, but are attacked by vines themselves, and are saved by Zilla Junior, who is in turn restrained by the vines leaving Tatopoulos and Hernandez to try and free him. The show then cuts to Monique Dupre and Mendel Craven sheltering from the vines inside the hotel, and eventually finding a large beehive, where they are attacked by Giant Mutant Bees. The two narrowly escape the bees through a ventilation shaft where it is revealed that Monique has broken a leg. At the same time, Randy and Nick re-work a sensor into a laser weapon that they use to free Zilla Junior. Randy is then kidnapped by Giant Mutant Bees. While searching for Randy, Nick finds Elsie Chapman restrained with vines to a tree. Nick frees Elsie, but they are immediately attacked by the vines. The two are saved by Zilla Junior, but are soon attacked by Giant Mutant Bees. At the same time, Monique and Dr. Craven discover Randy, who warns them of the Queen Bee. They ward off the bees long enough to rescue Randy, but they find themselves cornered. Craven converts N.I.G.E.L. into a smoke bomb as Nick and Elsie search for a way to enter the Hotel. The smoke bomb makes the queen drowsy so that she will stop controlling the hive, but eventually the drones destroy N.I.G.E.L., and Zilla Junior comes to fight off the Queen. Junior attacks the queen, but is then attacked by drones, which he fights to the foot of the volcano. The fight causes an earthquake and an eruption from the volcano. As Monique, Craven, and Randy flee the hotel, they encounter Nick and Elsie, and the group flees toward the beach. Zilla Junior continues his battle with the Queen as H.E.A.T. escapes the island. Junior is revealed to have escaped, leaving the fate of the queen unknown. Appearances Characters & Monsters *Zilla Junior *Giant Mutant Bees *H.E.A.T. **Nick Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *N.I.G.E.L. Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:Episodes